Electronic mobile devices (e.g. Apple iPhone®, Samsung Galaxy® etc.) are prone to being separated from their owners and left behind. At present, electronic lost device recovery systems are confined to software applications (e.g. FoneFinder™, PocketFinder™, as well as services from manufacturers and service providers, etc.) which generally operate on the principle of an application on the electronic device communicating with a service on the internet, broadcasting the device's GPS location. A user who wishes to track/locate his/her device logs into such service and, assuming the electronic device is turned on and a subscribed application paired with the service is running on the device, the user is able to obtain the device's current GPS location. The main drawback of such system is in its being passive: a user needs to proactively use a separate electronic device to communicate with a system which then communicates with the lost device.